between reality and fantasy
by bluenostalgia07
Summary: FANTASY,a mystical place that lives only in our mind REALITY, the place where people's ideas are limited. PEOPLE always loved the idea of going into their own fantasy but how if its the other way? How if their fantasies come into their reality?


Hello everyone! This is a one shot story I thought just days ago but I didn't write it then. Actually, I got the idea when some guys started looking like live anime characters. Ok. Now, I just have one thing to say: What if a fantasy mixed with what we call reality? Hope you like it.

I was walking in the city, where everyone didn't really care of others. Everyone was busy minding their own businesses and strangers were all around. People actually there, as usual, didn't even wear a slight piece of gleefulness. The buildings are there, yeah, buildings. Ever wondered why they were called buildings when their already built? You know what; I think that is because it isn't built after all. Why? Because people still works there trying to build something more. I hope you get what I mean. Anyway, the buildings, the passing vehicles, the smoke, and the crowded street are all in the city. You can't really expect anyone to wear bright clothes…and yeah, everyone wore dull-colored clothes. Who would love to wear their yellow dress in a place where it could just be dirtied with smoke? But then, someone caught my eye.

He was different from anyone else. He wore that big grin on his face that made me notice him. He was different, I can tell. His bright orange shirt shined out through the busy street and his hair that I can resemble to the rays of the sun stood out. I don't know if it was just me who noticed, but he wasn't from the city. I stared at him for so long, as if I knew him before. I know I knew him. Yes, I do. But who is he? I kept asking my self. I tried to remember but nothing sprung from my memories. It seems that the busy street turned to a slow motion as I kept on looking at the boy. He's as tall as me and maybe he was almost of same age as I am. I don't know for sure. I wanted to call his attention from the crowd but I don't know how. I don't even know his name! He smiled at everyone but nobody really took notice of him. Heck! People in the city always ignore strangers! Stranger? Is he really a stranger? I'm not quite sure. I tried to run towards him but I felt that my feet was just to heavy as if something holds it back. So I stopped.

At that moment, I didn't know if I'm still in reality or in my fantasy. Reality? What reality am I talking about? There's no such thing as reality. Everything around us is pure fantasy. Well, maybe it's just me. I'm the only one living my own fantasies. But these buildings, these cars, I know that once they were just fantasies of human and now they came to life. If their fantasies came to reality, then, is the boy a part of my fantasies and came to reality? Something inside me hopes he is. My thoughts were suddenly stopped when I saw him smile at me. Why? I wanted to ask. But I didn't. All I did was to smile back. He saw me smile back. He ran towards me in a joyful way. I wanted that to happen and I was happy it did. Now, we are face to face with each other. His face! It's so familiar. Who was he again? Nothing. None. No answer came up. "You know what, once in a while, we come here into your world. Once in a while we visit but I know you can't recognize us. But I know you know me. But, I can't tell you my name. I should have worn the orange jacket but the city is just too hot and crowded so I wore an orange shirt," he said. What is he talking about? What's with orange? What orange jacket? He seemed to read my mind and said, "I just hope you will remember me with orange." He laughed. What's so funny? I don't understand. But I still stared at him. I have that sensational feeling of looking at him. That grin, that hair, that color! I know him! I know him! But, I can't remember. Then, I looked at his blue eyes….shit! It made me feel nostalgic! Why? I don't know. Then he looked back at me and held my hands. "Nice meeting you! I hope you're happy meeting me too." And then he run away and faded through the crowd.

Everything went back to normal speed. Now, I remember him. Now, I know what he meant. Wow! They really, truly once visit our so-called reality! I wonder if I'll meet more. I hope so. And to him, I know you can't hear me anymore but Yes, I was happy, very happy meeting you too, Uzumaki Naruto!


End file.
